


wooing woes

by kyanos



Series: Ophelia Abandoned [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanos/pseuds/kyanos
Summary: The music filters out of the glass windows to her and for all its elegance and complexity it is cold.





	

Asami doesn’t look the sort to have been forced into piano lessons yet, (she doesn’t look the sort to have been forced into anything full stop) but here she was, making the grand piano sing with her oh so skilled fingers. From the place she was spying she could only see the woman’s back - broad with bold curves swathed in black silk. 

It’s a celebratory gathering in the office. For a coup against the Hasegawa group which had been sniffing around Asami’s territory for a few months now. Asami never said anything directly but the long, lonely nights and headlines splashed with resignations in the upper echelons of the Finance ministry, switching around in the board of governors of the Chamber of Commerce and Industry, and her goons keeping Akihito away from certain parts of the banking quarter of the city were indications enough. 

Suoh is there, so is Kirishima and a handful of men and women in the warmly illuminated room. She is supposed to be there too. She received an invitation from the Queen of the underworld herself. Of course she wasn’t going to accept, what was the older woman even thinking, inviting her so casually which would advertise their relationship so publicly even if it was to her inner circle? Shifting from one cramping leg to the other she thought it made a kind of sense with all those in attendance being in the woman’s employee. Still, she wasn’t going to go. 

The music filters out of the glass windows to her and for all its elegance and complexity it is cold. Kirishima arrives at her side so unobtrusively that she almost misses seeing him, catching him only as he bows shallowly and turns to leave. From the pinched expression on his face he didn’t have good news to give. Asami’s clear disinterest morphs into something much more intense. The unpolished gold of her eyes seems to shine for a moment and she pauses for a considering moment over the piano keys before confidently picking out a new tone. Akihito’s hackles are raised and she strains to hear the melody as she gets ready for a quick getaway. A few seconds pass and it doesn’t register, she listens more carefully and bolts straight out of there as soon as recognition comes. It’s from a movie they recently watched together and a particular scene had her tearing up. It is being played with such a confident tenderness, an offer to an elusive lover, that nothing remains of the shivery and dim tune.


End file.
